


Pattern

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [58]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and adorableness, and awkwardness, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer was Zayn's favorite time of the year.  Everything seemed to happen during the summer: he moved to Wolverhampton when he was seven, he went to art camp for a month when he was twelve, he had his first kiss when he was fourteen, and he met Liam when he was seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Yay more Ziam fluff... I hop y'all aren't sick of it yet lol ;) idk what to do with this one...it stands fine as it is but I feel like I could re-work it into a full-length fic so let me know what you want!

Summer was Zayn's favorite time of the year. Everything seemed to happen during the summer: he moved to Wolverhampton when he was seven, he went to art camp for a month when he was twelve, he had his first kiss when he was fourteen, and he met Liam when he was seventeen. 

Liam might have been the best thing ever to happen to him, for every reason he could think of. It didn't take them long to bond; just a few days after Louis introduced Liam to the rest of the group, Zayn and Liam were attached at the hip. After a month, it became clear that they were falling in love; well, clear to everyone but them. To Liam and Zayn, it was just the way they were. 

June and July were spent on Liam's roof watching the night sky or in Zayn's basement watching a movie or at the diner splitting a plate of chips or reading comic books on Liam's bed or riding through the streets on their bikes deciding where they would go next. It was casual. It was spontaneous. It was a break from everything for both of them.

When August came, everything was suddenly rushed and they could feel the end of their freedom. In just two weeks, Liam would be sent off again to boarding school and Zayn's school started another week after that. Their time seemed to be running out. They coped the only way they knew how: they ran. They stayed out later, biked further, sat closer. August was when everything changed.

They were curled together on Liam's roof one night–or morning, by this point–sifting through the now-familiar dots above them. Zayn had borrowed a book on constellations early in the summer and, in the three weeks before he returned it, the sky became a map of lights, pointing out different landmarks in the inky blackness. Reading it was calming for both of them.

"The North Star is over there tonight," Liam observed. Zayn made a sound of agreement as he directed his gaze to where the other boy was pointing. 

"Wonder if it'll disappear behind the trees by the end of summer," Zayn thought aloud. Liam just shrugged. 

"Don't want it to go," and Zayn didn't know whether he was talking about the star or summer. Probably both.

"Me neither."

Liam sighed and traced his thumb over the tattoos covering Zayn's arm, patterns he had long ago memorized, and Zayn found himself leaning into the touch as usual.

"Don't want you to go," Zayn mumbled into the younger boy's shoulder.

"It's not forever ," Liam reminded him. "I'll be back for holidays and all of December and after this year I'm back for good."

"Seems like we just met, not like the whole summer has gone by," Zayn admitted.

"I know," Liam agreed. 

"Want it to last longer."

"I _know_."

And Zayn looked up into the other boy's eyes to see complete understanding, because Liam always understood. That's what made him so special and dammit Zayn didn't want to let him go. He loved the boy like he had never loved anything else. Liam was all he needed, he was sure, but he was about to lose him. Zayn made a split second decision and pressed his lips to Liam's. 

Liam didn't even hesitate in kissing back and they fell into a slow rhythm, only breaking apart when they absolutely needed to breathe. 

"I've wanted you to do that for a while now," Liam admitted sheepishly and Zayn thought he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Liam did at this moment, with his cheeks lightly flushed from both kissing and shyness. So beautiful.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," he responded with a shy smile. "I think Louis might have been right."

"About what?"

"That I love you."

Liam blushed more. "Do you? Love me, I mean?"

Zayn chuckled softly and brought his hand to Liam's face. "Yeah. I do."

"Oh," Liam breathed out a laugh. "I love you too. Guess I have for a while."

"We're too thick for our own good," Zayn joked, using Louis's terminology. Liam nodded with a smile and wrapped his arms more tightly around Zayn's smaller frame.

"Now I'm just going to miss you more," the older boy pouted.

"But you know I'll always come back for you," Liam comforted. "And we'll talk every day. I can make all of my friends jealous when I tell them about my beautiful boyfriend from back home who I call every day, just because I want to hear his voice, and who I send letters to every week and who comes to visit me on the weekends because we need to see each other and who I love more than anything and everything in the world. How does that sound?"

Zayn was almost tearing up at this point, but he managed a smile and quietly asked, "Boyfriend?"

Liam laughed, "Yeah, boyfriend. If you'd like that?"

"I'd like that," Zayn cut in quickly. "I'd like that a lot, actually."

They smiled at each other like the two lovestruck idiots they were until Zayn yawned and gave a sheepish grin.

"Ready for bed, love?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded and they climbed back in the window leading to Liam's room. Liam tucked them both into bed and Zayn rested his head against his friend's–now boyfriend's–chest. This was just so right, Zayn couldn't picture it ending. It never would, really. It may stop for a while, but it would never really end, and he couldn't be more okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? let me know what you want to see from this one!


End file.
